The Rose with No Thorns
by Chacha Mariditha
Summary: [REPOST] Jika orang lain melakukan dan punya pandangan tertentu terhadap sesuatu, haruskah kau mengikuti mereka supaya kau 'aman? Atau justru mengikuti hati nuranimu-apa yang kaupercayai, sekalipun itu membuatmu dikucilkan? Sebuah ego. Sebuah dilema. Pergolakan diri. Hati nurani diuji. Satu ikatan persahabatan dengan pemuda tak normal. Sebuah remake. [Baekhyun-Chen FF]


**THE ROSE WITH NO THORNS**

=Remake=

**[Chacha Mariditha | 2014]**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : _All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story._

_This story is adapted from one of the real stories in __**'A 5**__**th**__** Portion of Chicken Soup for the Soul'**__ entitled __**'The Rose with No Thorns'**__ by __**Eva Harding**__. I just remake the story with my own words and change some parts so it can be more suitable. And I don't take any profit or ownership for this story. I just want to share this story with the characters I prefer to._

**Main cast** : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Jongdae (EXO)

**Genre : **_Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

**Warning **: _Plot-based a life story (fast plot which is remade and remodified), dominanated by the narration and description_

**Ps. **FF ini pernah kuposting di sini tahun lalu sebelum kuhapus.

* * *

.

**-DON'T BASH, DON'T FLAME-**

**~DO READ, DO ENJOY THE STORY, DO REVIEW~**

.

* * *

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Telinganya sibuk mendengarkan musik dari _Ipod_ putih lewat _headphones_ berwarna senada.

Baekhyun lelah—sungguh sangat lelah dan kesal. Hari itu begitu menguras tenaga.

Ya, bagaimana tidak? Tumpukan tugas mengantre—menunggu dikerjakan.

Jumlahnya? Ah, jangan tanya. Banyak—sangat banyak.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir mengapa sang guru tega memberikan pekerjaan dengan jumlah yang bisa dikategorikan tak berperikemanusiaan—ya, itu menurutnya dan sebagian teman sekelasnya, _sih_.

_Sial—waktu bermainku pasti jadi berkurang_, umpatnya berulangkali.

Byun Baekhyun—nama pemuda mungil berwajah manis itu—sekarang membuka mata. Ia alihkan pandangan keluar jendela bis yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

_Sungguh membosankan_, pikirnya.

Bagi Baekhyun, hari itu memang sama sekali tak menarik. Semua hal terasa membosankan. Tumpukan tugaslah yang membuat harinya seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, sahabat dekatnya, Park Chanyeol, yang biasa membuat kehebohan bersamanya, hari ini tak berangkat karena pergi ke luar kota. Ah, Baekhyun merasa semakin kesepian dan malas jadinya.

Bis tiba-tiba berhenti. Bukan—bukan karena Baekhyun sudah sampai tujuan, tapi karena si sopir harus menaikkan penumpang.

_Aish—menyebalkan_.

Hanya karena hal itu pun, kekesalan Baekhyun bertambah. Ia memang mudah terpengaruh dan tersinggung dengan apa pun jika _bad mood_ melanda. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah segera sampai rumah dan tidur. Bisakah ia beristirahat sebentar sebelum berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah sialan—ups ralat—menyebalkan yang harus dikumpul besok pagi? Apa keinginannya berlebihan?

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek memasuki pintu depan bis dengan tergesa-gesa. Di tangannya, terjinjing sebuah kotak gitar. Wajahnya tampak aneh dan kikuk. Terlihat begitu ketakutan, seakan-akan ia adalah kriminal yang sedang dikejar petugas keamanan.

Ekor mata Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengikuti pergerakan bocah-yang tampak seumuran dengannya-yang baru masuk. Kalau ditanya mengapa ia melakukan hal itu, Baekhyun pasti akan menjawab _entahlah—ia sendiri tak tahu_. Hanya saja, aneh—ya, aneh saja melihat pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

Pemuda aneh itu tampak sedikit kebingungan mencari tempat duduk kosong. Tak lama, ia temukan satu. Ia segera menyambangi tempat duduk itu. Kotak gitarnya ia letakkan di lorong bis. Dipegang erat-erat benda itu dengan tangan kanan. Mata sayunya bergerak awas ke sekeliling—bak orang yang baru saja melakukan kejahatan. Begitu curiga. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sesekali, ia menggeser-geser kaki ke depan ke belakang pada lantai bis. Beberapa teman Baekhyun tampak menggoda dan menertawakan bocah itu—menyebabkan ia semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Baekhyun memerhatikan pemuda yang duduk agak jauh di depannya itu. Jujur saja, ia tak kenal—dan sejujurnya, ia pun tak peduli—. Tetapi, jika dilihat dari penampilannya, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda aneh itu pasti orang yang selalu gagal. Sungguh menyedihkan. Ah, kebiasaan buruk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia suka menilai orang dari luarnya. Mm—memang sesungguhnya tak baik, tapi memang begitulah Baekhyun. Ya, maklumi saja.

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi mengamatinya. Kembali ia asyik melihat keluar jendela setelah berpikir tak gunanya memperhatikan pemuda menyedihkan dengan gitar itu.

Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Baekhyun, mengalihkan pandangan dari komik baru yang sedari tadi dibacanya. "Hei, Baekhyun _ah_. Kau belum tahu? Dia kan si Jongdae yang gila itu. Tsk tsk—aku tak menyangka ada orang semenyedihkan itu," kata pemuda bermata bulat membuka pembicaraan.

"Jongdae? Siapa?" tanggap Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak melepas _headphones_ dari telinganya. Dikalungkan benda itu di lehernya.

"_Eoh_? Kau belum kenal dengan tetangga sebelah rumahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Ia berpikir Baekhyun sudah mengenal pemuda aneh tadi, Jongdae.

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan kening—berusaha mengingat-ingat apa ia punya tetangga aneh seperti Jongdae. Mm—tidak, ia tidak ingat sama sekali. "Tetangga sebelah? Bukankah yang pindah ke rumah itu keluarga Kim? Seingatku _sih_, kami sekeluarga bertemu mereka waktu kami berangkat liburan. Tapi, bocah aneh itu? Aku tak ingat sama sekali tentang dia. Kau pasti salah, Kyungsoo _ya_."

"Ya, itu memang keluarganya, Baekhyun _ah_. Nama bocah aneh itu kan Kim Jongdae."

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang. _Ah, sungguh sial. Harimu sungguh __**indah**__, Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda aneh tadi tetanggamu—Selamat datang di dunia yang kejam ini._ Baekhyun mendecih. Sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

Bis meluncur di bawah pohon-pohon besar berjajar rapi, menyusuri jalanan sepi dari lalu lalang kendaraan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedari tadi memandangi si pemuda aneh dengan kotak gitar, sambil membicarakan keanehannya.

Saat pengemudi bis meneriakkan halte tempat Baekhyun biasa turun, bocah aneh itu bangkit dengan tergesa dari tempat duduknya. Dengan setengah berlari, ia menyusuri lorong bis dan turun.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun turun di sana juga, tapi entah mengapa –mungkin karena tak mau turun bersamaan dengan bocah aneh tadi- ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan halte itu.

Bis kembali berjalan. Dan setelah tiba di halte berikutnya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan turun. Ia ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman sekelas bermata bulat di sampingnya.

Baekhyun memang harus menempuh jarak cukup jauh untuk sampai ke rumah. Ia memilih berlari-lari kecil mencoba mempersingkat waktu. Segera setelah sampai, ia naiki beberapa anak tangga teras depan, dan baru saja masuk pintu depan, ia langsung berseru. "_Eomma_, apa si Gila itu tinggal di sebelah?" Baekhyun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran—tak peduli bagaimana napas tersengal-sengalnya.

Ibu Baekhyun keluar dari dapur lalu mendelik pada putra semata wayangnya. "Baekkie, kau tak boleh menyebut siapa pun dengan panggilan si Gila. Memang benar, keluarga Kim punya anak yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Pagi ini, _Eomma_ mampir ke rumah mereka dan Nyonya Kim bercerita tentang Jongdae. Putranya tak bisa bicara—lebih tepatnya, susah bicara. Malangnya, ia pun menderita kelainan jantung dan gangguan saraf bawaan. Keluarga Kim telah memperoleh guru privat untuk Jongdae, dan Jongdae dianjurkan mengikuti kursus gitar untuk membantu koordinasinya," terang sang Ibu.

"Sial! Ini menyebalkan! Mengapa bocah aneh itu harus jadi tetangga kita, _sih_?" Baekhyun kembali menggerutu setelah meminum segelas air putih untuk meredakan dahaga.

Sang Ibu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya yang terkadang seperti gadis itu. Sensitif dan mudah tersinggung. "Dia anak pemalu. Kalian harus bertetangga dengan baik. Kalau bisa, bertemanlah dengannya. Sapalah Jongdae jika kau bertemu dengannya," tambah Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia tak suka saran ibunya. _Ayolah, berteman dengan anak aneh seperti Jongdae? Apa kata dunia?_ "Tadi dia naik bis bersamaku, dan anak-anak menertawakan dan menggodanya. Menyedihkan sekali. Dia sangat aneh!"

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan ikut menertawakan Jongdae. Kau tak tahu betapa malangnya nasib anak itu," kata sang ibu lagi.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mendengus tak suka. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur, sebelum mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.

Ah, ia berdoa supaya ia tak harus berhubungan lagi dengan Jongdae. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya lagi. _Aish,_ membayangkannya saja sudah menyebalkan. Tidak—itu tidak akan terjadi!

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jongdae kembali terlihat menaiki bis yang ditumpangi Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa Jongdae mengenali dirinya sebagai tetangga. Entah ada dorongan apa, pemuda manis ini memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. _"Annyeong,_ Jongdae!" sapanya ragu-ragu.

Jongdae yang terlihat terkejut disapa seperti itu, tanpa mengubah raut muka hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali dengan kegiatan semula—'berlindung' di balik 'tembok pertahanan tak kasat mata' yang memisahkan dunianya dengan dunia nyata.

Penumpang bis itu didominasi oleh siswa dan siswi tempat Baekhyun bersekolah. Sapaan Baekhyun itu membuat mereka saling berbisik. Mereka pun menjadikannya bahan kelakar. Bola-bola kertas dibuat kemudian mereka melemparkannya ke arah Jongdae yang semakin memeluk kotar gitarnya—merasa tak nyaman. Mereka juga terus berteriak mengejek betapa anehnya Jongdae—terus memanggilnya si Gila.

Bola-bola kertas terus berterbangan—membuat pengemudi bis terpaksa berteriak, mencoba menghentikan ulah anak-anak yang mengotori bis yang dikemudikannya. "Jangan berisik!" Seruan itu kontan membungkam mulut penumpang yang didominasi anak-anak SMA itu. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama, mereka kembali berteriak dan melemparkan bola kertas ke arah Jongdae.

Mata sayu Jongdae terlihat tidak fokus. Terus bergerak was-was. Tak nyaman dengan gangguan seperti ini. Ia tak menyukai keadaan itu. Tapi, ia tak berani melawan. Itu hanya akan membuat para pengganggunya menjadi-jadi. Jadi, Jongdae hanya terus menggesek-gesekkan kaki sambil memeluk erat kotak gitarnya.

Setiap bola kertas itu mengenai bagian tubuhnya, Jongdae hanya bisa mengernyit dan menggigit bibir. Seorang siswa yang benar-benar usil bahkan iseng mengagetkan Jongdae dari belakang—membuatnya sangat terkejut dan menjatuhkan kotak gitar hitamnya. Suara keras terdengar—membuat pengemudi bis kembali berteriak sekali lagi—menyuruh semua diam. Kali ini dengan nada lebih keras.

Seruan itu lagi-lagi membuat suasana menjadi hening. Tapi, tentu saja tingkah iseng anak-anak SMA terhadap Jongdae terus berlanjut. Beberapa anak di belakang Jongdae meniup-niup rambut hitamnya dari belakang, membuat rambut Jongdae berdiri. Para pengganggu itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengira keisengan mereka sungguh lucu.

.

.

Saat pemberhentian Jongdae mulai dekat, ia segera bangkit berdiri—sedikit melompat, menekan bel untuk turun, lalu menyandangkan tali kotak gitar ke pundak kurusnya. Segera, ia berlari bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

Karena terlalu terburu-buru, kotak gitar besar itu tak sengaja menyenggol Kris Wu, seorang berandalan di sekolah Baekhyun. Jongdae yang tidak sadar baru saja 'membuat masalah' dengan si biang kerok, terus saja berlari sambil menunggu bis berhenti dan pintu terbuka.

Kris Wu yang memang dikenal sangat emosional, begitu marah karena Jongdae berani membuat masalah. Parahnya, si Gila itu malah 'melarikan diri'—itu yang dipikirkan Kris.

Pemuda nakal berwajah tampan itu bangkit berdiri dan dengan berang memburu Jongdae. Dengan keras, si jagoan sekolah memukul pipi Jongdae—membuatnya tersungkur di depan pintu keluar yang akhirnya terbuka—saat bis berhenti. Akibatnya, tanpa sadar, tali kotak gitar Jongdae putus dan benda berwarna hitam itu merosot melewati anak tangga bis dan jatuh ke selokan.

Jongdae yang sangat ketakutan dan kesakitan bangkit dengan susah payah. Dengan tersandung-sandung, ia akhirnya berhasil keluar dari bis dan berlari kencang menuju rumah—tanpa peduli dengan gitar yang tertinggal di selokan pinggir jalan.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tak beranjak dari tempat duduk setelah menyaksikan kejadian yang menimpa tetangganya. "Aku tak akan pernah turun di sini lagi. Si Gila itu benar-benar aneh. Memalukan," katanya pada Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu hanya mengganggukkan kepala setuju.

Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun memilih turun di perhentian selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar kesal gara-gara Jongdae. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat malu punya tetangga seperti Jongdae. Sangat tidak normal. Sangat aneh.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalan kecil teduh. Jalanan yang terlindung karena pepohonan besar. Mau tak mau, ia harus melewati kembali halte tempat Jongdae turun. Ya, ia memang harus berjalan balik menuju perhentian itu satu blok jauhnya dari halte tempat ia turun.

Saat melewati tempat itu, matanya tanpa sadar melihat ke arah selokan. Tampak kotak gitar milik Jongdae terbuka dan masih berada di dalam selokan. Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke rumah. Sesekali, ia mengumpat dalam hatinya. Begitu kesal. _Dasar gila! Anak tidak waras! Apa salahku sampai diberi tetangga semacamnya?_' Baekhyun menendang beberapa batu tak bersalah di jalanan kecil itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Tapi, baru berjalan setengah blok, Baekhyun berhenti. Ada suatu perasaan mengusik. Hati nuraninya benar-benar terganggu karena telah tega meninggalkan gitar Jongdae di tempat siapa pun dapat mengambilnya.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengabaikan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan melupakan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun tak mau berurusan dengan pemuda aneh yang menjadi tetangganya itu. Tapi, di sisi lain, hati kecilnya berteriak, menginginkannya untuk kembali dan mengembalikan gitar itu kepada sang pemilik.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali ke halte tempat Jongdae turun—mengikuti hati nuraninya. Ya, ia akhirnya mengambil gitar Jongdae, menutup kotak besar itu.

Baekhyun sedikit kerepotan membawa kotak gitar Jongdae karena pegangan dan talinya putus. Mau tak mau, ia harus membawanya dengan kedua tangan yang sebenarnya sudah _sibuk_ memegangi buku-buku tugas tambahan.

Pemuda manis ini hanya bisa menggerutu. _Mengapa aku melakukan semua ini?_

Tapi, begitu teringat bagaimana kasihan Jongdae diperlakukan seenaknya seperti tadi, Baekhyun pun merasa iba. Dan, ia menghentikan keluhannya—memilih diam dan terus berjalan.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memasuki pekarangan indah keluarga Kim karena bunga warna-warni. Tapi, tak lebih dari itu. Tak bisa ia memerhatikan hal di sekitarnya lebih jauh. Ia benar-benar kerepotan membawa kotak gitar Jongdae dan buku-buku miliknya sendiri dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Sesampainya di teras rumah Jongdae, Baekhyun meletakkan kotak gitar di samping pintu dan buku-bukunya di kursi. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, pemuda yang masih duduk di kelas dua SMA itu segera menekan bel pintu kediaman keluarga Kim.

Menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru dari balik pintu. Dan, suara pintu berderit—pintu dibuka dari dalam, menunjukkan sosok wanita paruh baya cantik. "Oh, Baekhyun _ah_? Ada apa? Ah, tak penting, ayo masuk dulu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," sambut Nyonya Kim.

Baekhyun hanya menggangguk. Ia menyusul sang empunya rumah, setelah mengambil buku-buku dan kotak gitar Jongdae, ke dalam.

Setelah mempersilakan tamunya duduk, Nyonya Kim segera membuka mulut. "Baekhyun _ah_, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Bisa kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada putraku? Jongdae tadi kelihatan kesal dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Ia bahkan membanting pintu keras." Nyonya Kim memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum kecil. Ia ingin jujur, tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat ibu Jongdae resah dengan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Ah, hanya kecelakaan kecil. Jongdae meninggalkan gitarnya, jadi aku membawanya kemari," jawab Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan kotak gitar pada Nyonya Kim.

Ibu Jongdae hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menerima benda milik putranya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa menerka apa yang terjadi—tapi, melihat Baekhyun, ah, lebih baik ia diam saja. Jujur, sakit hatinya mendapati Jongdae diperlakukan semena-mena. Namun, ia cukup senang karena ada anak seperti Baekhyun yang masih peduli pada Jongdae. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Nyonya Kim.

.

* * *

.

Jongdae tidak pernah menumpang bis lagi. Setiap hari, keluarga Kim mengantar-jemputnya dari kursus gitar.

Baekhyun sendiri jarang melihat Jongdae, kecuali jika ia sedang bekerja di kebun mawarnya. Ya, sadar tak sadar, Baekhyun sering memperhatikan Jongdae yang asyik merawat bunga berbau harum itu. Entahlah, Jongdae terlihat bisa tersenyum ceria saat mengurus bunga-bunga mawar itu. Mm—aneh.

Jika kau berpikir bahwa dengan tidak menumpang bis lagi maka Jongdae bebas dari masalah, kau salah besar.

Anak-anak nakal masih sering mengganggu Jongdae. Mereka sering muncul di sekitar rumah Jongdae, sambil sesekali melempari tetangga Baekhyun itu dengan biji-bijian atau kerikil. Tak jarang mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu khusus untuk mencemooh Jongdae. Dan, Jongdae hanya bisa merasa kesal dan memasuki rumah cepat—diiringi tawa para anak nakal itu.

.

.

Suatu hari di musim panas, Baekhyun sedang asyik bersantai di kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat ia menengok ke rumah Jongdae, ia mendapati pemuda itu sedang berbaring di bawah pohon dengan sebotol minuman ringan. Jongdae terlihat sangat ceria—entah karena apa. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat Jongdae. Ah, setidaknya anak malang itu bisa tersenyum.

Baekhyun menarik diri dari jendela, lalu membaringkan tubuh di ranjangnya yang empuk. Kipas ia hidupkan untuk meredakan kegerahan. Angin dingin mendadak membuatnya mengantuk.

Baekhyun baru saja akan tertidur, kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara para anak nakal mulai menyanyikan lagu cemoohan untuk Jongdae. Ia hanya terdiam—berusaha tak peduli. Lama-lama, ia merasa kesal juga mendengar olokan pada Jongdae yang tidak bersalah. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tak mau terlibat lebih jauh. Itu bukan urusannya.

Lagi-lagi, saat ia mulai mengabaikan lagu olokan untuk Jongdae dan mulai menutup mata, Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan suara keras. Kali ini bukan suara nyanyian olok-olokan, tetapi suara seperti botol pecah.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu melihat ke arah rumah Jongdae. Dilihatnya Jongdae berdiri di balik pagar—terlihat emosi, menatap tajam para anak nakal di luar pagar.

Sementara berandal-berandal itu hanya berdiri di trotoar sambil terus mengumpat, memarahi seseorang—mungkin Jongdae. Di dekat kaki mereka tampak kepingan dari pecahan botol yang seingat Baekhyun itu milik Jongdae. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Jongdae melempar botol itu ke anak-anak nakal yang mengganggunya?

.

.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kelas, langsung ditarik oleh Kyungsoo ke tempat duduk mereka –ya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk semeja-. Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendapat perlakuan aneh mendadak dari sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo _ya_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tas.

Dengan sedikit memburu, Kyungsoo lalu bertanya. "Apa kau sudah dengar kalau si Jongdae, si Gila, melempar anak-anak dengan sebuah botol? Astaga, aku tak menyangka Jongdae benar-benar tak waras. Kurasa dia harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tsk tsk—" Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidah.

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang. _Kyungsoo itu tak tahu apa-apa—tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _"Tak aneh," sahut Baekhyun,"mengingat cara mereka mengganggu Jongdae." Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa harus membela Jongdae yang memang tak bersalah.

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut. "Ya! Kau ini memihak siapa, _eoh_?" balas pemuda bermata bulat itu heran.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab datar. "Aku tak memihak siapa pun. Anak-anak itu mencemoohnya tiap hari dan itu menjengkelkan."

"_Eoh_, aku tahu. Kau dan si Gila itu pasti sering bermain bersama. Pantas kau jadi ketularan gila," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkastik.

Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya. Tak ada gunanya menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. Jika ditanggapi hanya akan membuatnya semakin dalam terlibat dalam masalah tak penting ini.

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, lebih tepatnya siang itu di kafetaria, salah seorang teman sekelas menggoda Baekhyun. "Hei, Baekhyuh _ah_. Kau yakin kau waras? Kalau kau gila, kau tak seharusnya di sini, _lho_," oloknya sambil tertawa. Seluruh kafetaria pun sekarang dipenuhi tawa.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati, jengkel. Ia pun segera meninggalkan kafetaria dengan hati dongkol. Sementara, semakin banyak anak yang mengolok-oloknya karena menjadi teman Jongdae. _Sial, kenapa jadi seperti ini?_ Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat.

Saat pulang, cemoohan untuk Baekhyun masih berlanjut.

Setelah kembali dari ruangan guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas, Baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengambil tas dan pulang. Dan lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan penuh amarah, mendapati tulisan di papan tulis.

Tulisan berbunyi 'BAEKHYUN, TEMAN SI GILA JONGDAE, SUDAH KETULARAN GILA. HATI-HATI!' itu ditulis besar-besar. Dengan marah, Baekhyun segera menghapus tulisan itu lalu melemparkan penghapus tak bersalah dengan kencang ke arah pintu—menimbulkan suara berdebam keras.

.

.

Hari itu, Baekhyun memilih pulang dengan naik taksi.

Sungguh, demi apapun, ia membenci keadaannya. Terus diolok-olok oleh teman sekelas, tanpa kesalahan apa pun yang dibuatnya.

Oke—ia hanya membela Jongdae—ralat—ia tak bermaksud membela Jongdae, tapi ia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi sungguh sial, mengapa ia kena getahnya seperti ini?

Karena itulah, Baekhyun memilih pulang sendirian, menghindari teman-temannya. Ia tak mau mendengar ejekan lagi. Tidak! Telinganya sangat sakit mendengar semua itu! Bukan cuma telinganya, hatinya yang paling sakit! Baekhyun itu sensitif, kalian ingat itu?

Setiba di rumah, Baekhyun segera membanting pintu depan dan langsung membuang tasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia langsung duduk di depan TV, menyalakannya, dan memindah _channel_ secara acak. Tapi, emosi masih memenuhinya. Ia melempar _remote control _itu ke sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"SIAL!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Mendengar suara penuh amarah—dimulai dengan suara pintu yang dibanting keras, suara teriakan dan suara-suara yang tak sewajarnya dilakukan orang baru pulang sekolah, Nyonya Byun segera menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baekkie, ada apa? Kenapa marah-marah?" tanya sang Ibu.

Baekhyun pun meledak. Ia menceritakan semuanya—ya catat itu, semuanya tanpa ada yang disembunyikannya—pada sang Ibu. Ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi. "_Eomma_, aku pernah mengatakan bahwa mempunyai tetangga tidak normal itu sial. Aku membencinya."

Nyonya Byun hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia mengelus rambut hitam putranya yang manis itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya lalu kembali membuka mulut. "Memang sangat menyedihkan dan mengesalkan ketika teman-teman membenci kita, padahal tanpa alasan!"

Dan setelah mengucapkan semua itu, Baekhyun membungkam mulut. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. "Jongdae pasti sudah menangis entah berapa kali. Hatinya pasti sangat sakit," lanjutnya lirih. Ia mulai mengerti semuanya. Ya, ia mengerti.

Sang ibu hanya mengangguk—mengiyakan. Tangannya masih mengelus surai putra semata wayangnya itu.

'Mengapa aku begitu kejam pada Jongdae? Mm—mungkin aku tidak membencinya. **Mungkin aku mengira harus demikian karena setiap anak lain demikian.** Jadi ketika mereka membencinya, aku merasa juga harus membencinya. Mengapa aku bisa seperti itu?' tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai menyesali segala perbuatannya. Ia merasa ia sudah keterlaluan ikut-ikutan memperlakukan Jongdae seperti itu.

Pemuda manis ini menarik napas panjang lalu bangkit berdiri. "Adakalanya, _Eomma_, **aku harus berani berbuat sesuai dengan pikiranku sendiri**. Terima kasih, _Eomma_. Aku mau mandi dulu, Chanyeol hari ini mengajakku ke toko buku."

Baekhyun meninggalkan sang Ibu yang hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi punggung putranya yang menghilang setelah naik ke lantai dua. Ah, putra semata wayangnya itu sudah dewasa. Ia sudah bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang baik dan buruk, mana yang benar dan salah, dan ia sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang harus ia ikuti. Ya, hati—hati nurani seseorang tidak pernah berbohong dan tidak pernah membawamu ke arah yang salah. Apa kalian percaya itu?

.

* * *

.

Di hari terakhir semester, Baekhyun pulang dari sekolah lebih awal. Pemuda ini memang jauh lebih dewasa sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu itu.

Awalnya, teman-temannya masih mengolok-oloknya karena membela Jongdae. Tapi, karena Baekhyun mengabaikannya, maka mereka akhirnya lelah sendiri. Tak ada lagi cemoohan, dan semuanya kembali seperti biasa.

Baekhyun pun mulai membuka diri dan berhenti 'mengadili' Jongdae. Ia sering menyapa Jongdae saat pemuda itu bekerja di kebun mawar. Tak jarang, ia berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk melihat Jongdae memainkan gitar. Jongdae menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum karena teman barunya, Baekhyun.

Dan hari itu, seperti biasa, Baekhyun melihat Jongdae sedang sibuk mengurusi mawar-mawarnya yang saat itu terlihat mekar. Ia menyapa Jongdae dan pemuda yang mengalami sedikit keterbelakangan mental itu hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"T—Tung—gu—"

Dengan isyarat tangan dan kata-kata yang susah payah dikatakannya itu, Jongdae meminta Baekhyun menunggunya di teras rumah, sementara pemuda yang sering diolok aneh itu—putra keluarga Kim, pergi ke kebun mawar dan memetik setangkai bunga mawar. Dan setelah itu, ia pergi ke depan rumah menemui Baekhyun.

Jongdae tersenyum, berniat mengulurkan mawar yang baru saja dipetiknya itu—mawar yang selalu menemani dan mengisi kekosongan dan kesepiannya selama ini.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menerimanya, saat Jongdae kembali menarik tangannya. Baekhyun hanya menelengkan kepala heran—tak mengerti.

Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Jongdae?

Jongdae mematahkan duri-duri mawar tangannya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak ketika jarinya sempat tertusuk. Tapi, Jongdae hanya meringis pelan lalu mengusapkan darahnya pada lengan baju. Ia kemudian kembali mematahkan duri pada tangkai mawar itu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ada janji dengan Chanyeol untuk menonton film terbaru di bioskop. Dan, ini sudah mendekati jam bagi pemuda manis itu untuk bersiap-siap. Akan tetapi, melihat Jongdae yang begitu serius, Baekhyun memilih menunggu 'teman baru'nya itu.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Jongdae berhasil menghilangkan duri dari mawar. Ia mengulurkan mawar tak berduri itu kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sabar menunggunya.

Baekhyun menerima bunga itu kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Terima kasih, Jongdae. Sekarang aku tak akan tertusuk," kata Baekhyun, dalam usaha memahami jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil.

Tersentuh oleh seringaiannya yang kekanak-kanakan, Baekhyuk mencubit pipi, mengelus surai hitam Jongdae, dan berterima kasih lagi. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongdae.

Putra keluarga Kim itu lagi-lagi tersenyum polos dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu rumah. Ia menengok ke rumah tetangga sebelah—kediaman Jongdae. Di sana, ia masih melihat sosok yang mungkin dianggap tidak normal itu. Jongdae masih berdiri sendirian, sambil menyentuh pipi dan rambutnya yang tadi diusap Baekhyun, teman baiknya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

* * *

.

Seminggu kemudian, kabar duka terdengar. Jongdae meninggal dunia karena gagal jantung. Dan, keluarga Kim memutuskan pergi beberapa lama untuk mengurangi kesedihan mereka. Keluar dari kota yang menjadi tempat terakhir putra mereka memandang dunia.

Sementara itu, entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa sangat kehilangan Jongdae, meskipun sejujurnya, ia belum terlalu dekat dengan pemuda aneh itu. Baekhyun sering pergi mengunjungi makam Jongdae untuk sekedar menyapanya. Tak jarang pemuda yang pernah ikut membenci Jongdae itu membawakan mawar untuk menghiasi makam temannya itu.

Dan suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat yang ditujukan untuk keluarga Byun. Ternyata surat itu dari keluarga Kim, lebih tepatnya dari Nyonya Kim. Surat yang disertai beberapa oleh-oleh itu berisi ucapan terima kasih pada keluarga Baekhyun. Dan, di sana ada sebuah surat pendek yang ditujukan khusus untuk Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun_ ah,

_Aku yakin Jongdae akan senang bila kau membaca kalimat terakhir dalam buku hariannya. Kami selalu mendorongnya untuk menulis paling tidak satu kalimat sehari. Sebelumnya hampir selalu pengalaman buruk yang ditulisnya._

_Aku dan suamiku ingin berterima kasih padamu atas kesediaanmu menjadi temannya—teman Jongdae kami—satu-satunya teman sebaya yang pernah dimilikinya._

_Salam sayang,_

_Kim Yeonhee_

Dan, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lagi tangisan. Mungkin orang berpikir dirinya itu terlalu cengeng dan sensitif meskipun dirinya seorang laki-laki. Tapi, mungkin ia menangis karena alasan yang entah ia tidak tahu. Ia tak malu dan membiarkan dirinya menangis membaca apa yang ditulis Jongdae—temannya. Apa kalian tahu apa yang ditulis Jongdae?

Kata-kata terakhir Jongdae dalam buku hariannya adalah:

**-Baekhyunie adalah mawar yang tidak berduri-**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak? *_wink_


End file.
